I'll Stand By you
by seashell16037
Summary: What does Miley think of Jake when he's going through a rough time One shot Jiley and mention of Loliver


**A short one shot based on Carrie Underwood's version of I'll stand by you'.**

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't, be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen a dark side too_

_Jake_ I used to see you all the time anymore: In the tabloid's, on the beach, in the classroom, and in my house. We are friends; you should be able to tell me anything _right?_ Yes, I know we broke up, but we agreed on being friends, and that has worked out fine for the last three years. I mean yes, we've had our rough patches, but me, and you are closer than me, Lilly, and Oliver, and I have known them longer. Jake, come talk to me, you can tell me anything. When you got back from Antartica, you were so happy, you seemed so joyous, you would scream emphatically about the smallest stuff, and now you're nothing more than a shell, what's going on Jake? Where did you go Jake?

_When the night falls on you  
you don't know what to do  
nothing you confess  
could make me love you less_

_Jake,_ I have been hearing rumors about you, they can't be true. Can they? If they are, you have a problem Jake. I love you Jake and you will always be more than a friend to me. I love you so much Jake, I don't want to lose you, and I almost lost you once in that plane crash last year. I locked myself in my room until I knew you were alright. Jake, why are we drifting apart?

_I'll stand by your  
I'll stand by you  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_Jake,_ I will stand by you, haven't you learned that already? I want to be there for you. When you wake up, and before you go to bed, I'll be like your Guardian angel. Jake, please trust me. Don't ignore me anymore, I want to help.

_So, if you're mad get mad  
don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well, I'm a lot like you_

_Jake,_ What you did to me really hurt me, I was only trying to help you. Don't you like me anymore? Whenever I try to talk you, all you do is ignore me, or slam your locker. You can tell me anything, I will help, not get mad. I promise, like I promised to keep your secret_ Leslie_. Just like you kept mine. You need help, I saw you drinking the other day. I can help you get your life back on track. Please Jake, just stop hurting yourself, because by hurting yourself, you're also hurting your loved ones. Please, Jake next time you get mad, please, please come talk to me.

_When you're standing' at the crossroads  
and don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong_

_Jake,_ Theres a better path to go. I can help you go the right direction. Today I saw you look at me, but then you looked away disgusted. What did I do to make you hate me? Is it how I'm trying to help you, because if it is, I'm sorry but I will not stop. I will not lead you to your death. Your only 18 Jake. You have so much to look forward to. I want you here; to celebrate those days's like: Graduation, Collage, 21st B-Day, Lilly & Oliver's wedding day, and so much more.

_I'll stand by your  
I'll stand by you  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_Jake,_ Don't do this to yourself anymore. You fainted during gym class while you were on the balance beam. They said you were drinking before class. I'm worried sick about you Jake; please don't do this to you. I have been sitting by your hospital bed for the past 2 days. Haven't left once. You can't leave me Jake, you are a great person, and I will always be your friend, even if you're mad at me.

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling' all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_Jake, _it's been 5 days, please, please wake up.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_Jake,_ You finally talked to me today, after you woke up, I couldn't stand to just watch you hurt yourself anymore, after the talk, you seemed to be annoyed with me, but the next day you came to talk to me, and I was happy. I wish you would have told me your sister died. She did not deserve it, she was an angel.

_Oh, I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you_

_Jake,_ It's been a couple months, and I can't tell you how proud I am of you. You finally got your life back on track, and you're talking to me more, and more. Tonight when you get back from rehab, we will start dating again like you told me you wanted to in the letter's we sent to each other. I will always be there for you, I will never desert you. You will always be my true love Jake Ryan, and I will always stand by you.

**So watcha think….. Please review**


End file.
